The Puppy Which Grew Into a Wolf
by Orange Burst
Summary: Matt; bodoh, cengeng, polos ...dan manis. Tapi Matt yang sekarang bukanlah 'anak anjing' milik Mello lagi... -drabble-


"Matt."

Telinganya seakan menegak. Dikibas-kibaskannya ekor imajinernya, menyambut _pemiliknya._

Tunggu, dia bukan anak anjing.

…

… Bukankah begitu?

* * *

**_The Puppy Which Grew into a Wolf_**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

* * *

Dia itu tak ubahnya laksana anak anjing. Cengeng, bodoh, polos, dan… manis. …Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengatakan kriteria yang terakhir itu secara langsung.

Ia memahami segala kata-kata kasar yang dilemparkan padanya hanyalah karena kau sukar mengungkapkan isi hatimu secara langsung.

.

.

Dia itu serigala berbulu domba. Berpura-pura polos, mengkamuflasekan dirinya dengan sebaris kalimat _'aku tidak mengerti'_; dan kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan yang secara tidak langsung kau berikan padanya.

Ia memahami segala kata-kata kasar yang kau ucapkan padanya sebagai pancingan untuk menggodamu lebih lagi.

* * *

_Your Puppy's sincere behavior had become a façade for the sly Wolf_

* * *

"Mello~"

Sebuah rengekan kecil, dari dia yang hanya bersedia berbicara padamu dirimu seorang dengan pandangan matanya yang seperti anjing terbuang.

.

.

"… Mello."

Sebuah suara _husky_, dari dia yang hanya berminat menggunakan suara seduktifnya pada dirimu seorang dengan pandangan matanya yang intens dibalik lensa gogglenya.

* * *

_Your Puppy's whine had change into a howl from the Wolf_

* * *

"Mello, kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu?"

Kau terdiam sejenak, merasa enggan; atau mungkin terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

Namun melihat sorot kekhawatiran dari mata sendunya, kau memberi jawaban sederhana bahwa kau sedang tidak lapar; yang ia balas dengan bujukannya yang cemas dengan praduga kau sedang sakit hingga tidak nafsu makan.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Kau terdiam sejenak, memikirkan seberapa drastis nada dan cara bicaranya berubah. Tidak ada nada kekhawatiran atau apapun; hanya nada yang meninggi layaknya nada kalimat tanya pada umumnya.

Melihat matanya yang masih terpaku padamu; menanti balasan, kau pun memberi jawaban sederhana bahwa kau sedang tidak lapar; yang ia balas dengan memanggil-manggil namamu.

Terganggu, kau pun menoleh padanya dan hendak membentak, _'Apa?_' hingga kau sadari dia sudah menyuapimu hot chocolate langsung dari mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat saat mulutmu terbuka.

* * *

_The way that Puppy worried at you, is a different way from the Wolf who concern about you._

* * *

Terkadang kau sengaja berpura-pura lupa membawa baju ganti saat mandi hanya untuk menikmati rona merah yang menghiasi parasnya manakala pandangannya tak sengaja teralih pada tubuh polosmu yang hanya dilapisi selembar handuk melilit pinggangmu.

.

.

Terkadang kau merasa menyesal saat lupa membawa baju ganti saat mandi ketika menyadari sorot mata kelaparan manakala pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari tubuhmu.

* * *

_The Puppy's innocent mind had become the lustful, tricky mind of the Wolf_

* * *

Perasaanmu tidak enak.

Benar saja, begitu kau kembali, dia sudah dikepung beberapa anak berandal yang dendam padamu dan menjadikan dirinya pengganti objek pembalasan.

Kau segera menghampiri dan memeluknya; tentunya setelah mematahkan 2 atau 3 tulang para berandal tadi.

.

.

Perasaanmu tidak enak.

Benar saja, begitu kau menoleh kau menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengawasimu; menanti saat yang tepat untuk bisa membunuhmu. Dan sebelum kau sempat berkedip cipratan darah menyeruak dari kepala mereka.

Kau segera menghampirinya, sesosok berambut merah dengan _handgun_ di genggamannya; yang sebelumnya mendecak kesal karena merasa telah lengah dan melepaskanmu dari pengawasannya.

* * *

_The once your helpless Puppy had become an Alpha male Wolf who over-protective to you_

* * *

Dengan baju _strippes_nya yang sedikit kelonggaran plus senyum polos yang hanya ditunjukkannya padamu, dia melangkah dengan kikuk ke arahmu.

Dan kau pun berpikir, kenapa tidak ada orang yang menyadari betapa manisnya dia?

.

.

Dengan baju _strippes_ tipisnya yang sedikit memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya plus seringai yang hanya ditunjukkannya ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, dia melangkah dengan pasti ke arahmu.

Dan kau pun berpikir, berapa orang yang sudah tergoda akan aura seksinya?

* * *

_Your once cute little Puppy had grown into a graceful Wolf_

* * *

Kau sangat menikmati ekspresinya manakala dirinya terpojok, berada diantara dinding dan tubuhmu.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku, sepenuhnya," kau berbisik; membuat rona merah pada wajahnya tampak semakin nyata.

.

.

Kau tahu dia sangat menikmati ekspresimu manakala dirimu terjebak, terikat oleh sebuah borgol di atas ranjang.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku, sepenuhnya," dia berbisik; membuat wajahmu terasa semakin memanas.

* * *

_The Puppy that you had, became a Wolf that owns you._

* * *

"…Matt."

Dia tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh, tapi kau tahu dia mendengarkanmu.

"Aku rindu padamu-"

"… Aku tepat berada di hadapanmu, Mello."

"-yang dulu."

Hening.

Dia tertawa hambar. "Kau hanya lebih menikmati saat kau mendominasiku, bukan sebaliknya. Begitu kan?"

Kau terhenyak.

_Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau hanya merindukan dirinya yang submissif._

"Matt, aku-"

Kalimatmu terpotong saat bibir kalian bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman kasar yang ia awali.

Kau merindukan dirinya yang submissif, namun bukan berarti kau membenci sifat agresifnya.

Malah, kau sangat menikmatinya.

Dan kau pun membiarkannya mengambil alih kuasa atas tubuhmu; lagi dan lagi.

* * *

_Your Puppy had grown into a Wolf_

_And damn, you like it_

* * *

Fic yg udah dibikin sejak kapan tau, tadinya mau untuk birthday ficnya Mamat. Tapi berhubung ini hari istimewa dan saya gak punya fic laen buat dipublish jadilah fic ini ditelurkan(?) lebih awal.

Gomen kalo aneh, gaje, ada typo, ato ada bahasa Inggris yang salah. Maklum, saya kan cinta bahasa Indonesia~ *dilempar sandal*. Err, maksud saya silakan lapor sama author, seperti biasa.

**Review o-n-e-g-a-i~? :3 *wolf eyes***


End file.
